Some Kind Of Cupid
by moon95
Summary: Hey! My first English Long-Fic! Trailer inside. Channy, of course. CHAPTER 1 UP!
1. Trailer

OK, so here I am! I am really really really really realy happy, 'cause I got 7 reviews from my other story "If We Were A Movie". Thank you all!

Well, I'm here every day and I check some fics. Lately, many people have started with the trailers. And they are amazing! I can imagine them so clearly… So I just couldn't stand it and I made this one.

Ok, I'll just remind everyone one little thing: I'm Spanish and I'm sorry for my bad spelling. I just hope you like it and give me your opinions!!

_**What happens when two stars…**_

"Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the McKenzie Falls' super star"

"Hey, I'm Sonny Munroe, an actress from the comedy show 'So Random!'"

…_**just can't stand each other.**_

"I hate you!"

"Not much as I do!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're just so good!"

_**But then her cousin comes around…**_

"Sonny!"

"Clara!"

"I've missed you!"

"So did I!"

…_**and changes everything.**_

"I won't go 'til my cousin and Chad finally confess their feelings for each other".

_**She'll make new friends**_

"Well, this is the Stage 2"

"I can't believe I'm actually here!!"

"Hahaha, well Clara, this is my friend Nico"

"It's a pleasure for me to meet you, young lady"

"And this is Grady"

"It's a pleasure for you to meet me, young lady"

"And she's Tawni"

"Oh my gosh! You're Tawni Hart!"

"Oh my gosh, I don't want another Sonny!!"

_Tawni runs away._

"Well, she hasn't been too bad. I thought it'd be worse"

_**Meet some interesting people**_

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Clara. I'm Sonny's cousin. And you are…?"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Don't you see McKenzie Falls?"

"Actually not…But I've heard about you. Sonny always talks about you in her mails"

"Really?" _smirking to Sonny_

"Yeah. You are the self-centered, cold-hearted, soulless, consented jerk, right?"

_**And maybe find love**_

"I want them to face their feelings for each other. It's horrible to see two people who really love each other but they don't realize. It's terrible, isn't it?"

"Yeah…it is" _he stares at her with sad eyes_

_**Her dreams might come true**_

"I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite cousin, but I leave tomorrow and I haven't seen her in the whole day"

"Well, maybe I can help with that"

"What do you mean?"

"We need an actress this week in McKenzie Falls. Do you want to join us?"

_**She won't give up**_

"I don't care about Sonny!"

"Oh, yeah, you really care about her"

"I don't!"

"Prove it"

_**Until she gets what she wants**_

"Why are you so persistent? Why do you care so much about Chad and Sonny?"

"Because she's my cousin and I know when she's in love. I just want to make her happy"

_**But it won't be easy**_

"Agh! Those two are the most stupid lovers I've ever met!"

"That's why they're perfect for each other"

_A__**nd some people won't like her plans**_

"I'll get Sonny back, whatever it takes"

"Who are you?"

"I'm James Conroy. You're Sonny's cousin, right?"

_**But nothing's impossible**_

"I believe in me. I believe that dreams can come true"

"This is Hollywood, not some Disney fairy tale"

"Who said it isn't? Anything's possible"

"What are you? Cupid?"

"Just a kind of cupid"

Well, how was that? Is it horrible? Did you like it? Really? Well, just review please! And I accept any suggestion! This will be my first English long-fic so I'd really appreciate your comments. Oh, by the way, I'm Clara ^^ I just had this dream, that I was Sonny's cousin and all.  
Well, thanks for reading!

xoxo


	2. Teen Awards

**Waw, thank you so much!! Here is chapter 1**

**---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---**

**Chapter 1 – Teen Awards**

"Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the McKenzie Falls' super star"

"Hey, I'm Sonny Munroe, an actress from the comedy show 'So Random!'"

"And we're here tonight to announce the winner of the Best Actor Under 16"

"Ok, first of all, the nominees to this award are: Moises Arias, from 'Hannah Montana' "

"Daniel Magder, from 'Life With Derek' "

"Frankie Jonas, from 'JONAS'"

"And Jake T. Austin, from 'Wizards of Waverly Place'"

"And the winner is… Frankie Jonas!"

After his brothers and parents hugged him, the little boy went to where Chad and Sonny were. He took his trophy and said some thankful words. Chad and Sonny went to the backstage smiling. But when they crossed the door, everything changed.

"You were stealing my camera!" Chad yelled angrily.

"What!? Chad, there were lots of cameras" Sonny replied annoyed. The truth was that she was getting tired of their daily fights.

"But that was _**my**_ camera!!" Chad said.

"Chad, you're impossible!

"Huh, don't talk to me like that! I'm so much better actor than you! Besides, why the hell did I have to present this award with _you_?"

"Chad, it hasn't been the greatest experience of my life neither. It wasn't my fault, so stop yelling at me!"

"Don't yell at me for yelling at you!" Chad said. It was like a never-ending fight.

"Ehm, excuse me guys. You have to return to your seats" said an employee.

"Fine, cause I just can't stand being here with _her" _Chad said to the boy, who looked at him with a strange face.

"I hate you!"

"Not much as I do!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're just so good!"

And they started to walk to their seats in silence. They were sitting next to each other. The 'So Random!' cast were on Sonny's left, and the 'McKenzie Falls' cast were on Chad's right. So Chad and Sonny were in the middle.

The night passed quite calmly. Chad and Sonny didn't speak to each other since their "little fight" on the backstage.

But then there was the Best Actress award. Selena Gomez and Tawni presented it. The nominees were: Emily Osment from Hannah Montana, Portlyn Jones from McKenzie Falls, Chelsea Staub from JONAS and Sonny from So Random.

"And the winner is…Sonny Munroe!" Selena said happily.

All people start clapping and screaming. Sonny just couldn't believe it. She won! She'd been chosen as the best actress!  
Usually, when someone wins a prize, the friends and family around her hug her and congratulate her. But Sonny was in the end of the cast, and Tawni, who was supposed to sit by her side, was on the stage waiting for her. So she felt a little alone. The only person who was sitting next to her was…Chad.

Sonny felt so happy at that moment, smiling like never. Everyone started clapping harder, and Sonny just couldn't think of what to do. Then was when Chad put his arm around her, like he was hugging her. Sonny froze. Chad! He was the one who was congratulating her! With all the cameras on! But she couldn't write her smile off. Chad approached his mouth to her ear and whispered "Congratulations, Munroe. But now, could you please go up the stage so I can't stop acting like I'm happy for you?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. Just the same old Chad. Sonny obeyed him and went up the stage, where she hugged Selena and Tawni. She said some thankful words to her cast, Marshall and her mother and then went to the backstage with the two girls.

"Waw, congratulations Sonny" Serena said sincerely.

"Thanks Selena! I still can't believe it!" she said excited and holding the trophy.

"I can't believe it neither! Why did you won and I didn't?" said Tawni with a sad voice.

"Ehm, Tawni, don't get mad at me but… You weren't nominated this year" Sonny said.

"And I can't understand why!" Tawni exclaimed while she started walking to her seat. Sonny was about to follow her, but Selena stopped her.

"So…there's still nothing between you and Chad?" Selena asked with her arms crossed and a suspicious smile.

"For the last time, Selena: there's nothing between me and Chad! We can't stand each other! A few minutes ago we were fighting and remembering how we hate each other!" Sonny explained. She was tired of Selena and her stupid paranoia that she and Chad were a couple.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of it. But then explain me your happiness there up the stage, smiling and giggling like you were a happy couple. And then when I said that you were the winner, Chad hugged you. Explain me that" Selena said.

Sonny sighed, tired of everything. She was so happy, but a part of her was dying for that night to end.

"Look: we didn't want to present the award together. When we were out of the stage, we fought. Just ask that boy out there" Sonny said pointing to the boy who told her and Chad to return to their seats. "And what happened before was just that…well, I'm not totally sure what was it, but the truth is that Tawni was supposed to be by my side. She was here, so the only person who could congratulate me was…Chad" Sonny said, not very sure.

"All right…" Selena said, not believing the brunette. "I just hope that you guys open your eyes soon. You're so…stubborn" Selena said. Sonny would have replied, but the "wizard" walked away before she could have opened her mouth. Sonny sighed, but when she watched at her trophy, she forgot everything and started walking happily.

After the ceremony, there was a party. Everybody wanted to congratulate the winners. Sonny was very happy, smiling and giggling. The party was great, and everybody wanted to talk to her. But she became a little tired and went to the terrace to be alone. She needed to relax.

She started to contemplate the starts. Then she remembered that night at the Look-Out Mountain with Chad, when they contemplate the stars. She smiled at that memory. Chad appeared immediately.

"So, tired of the party?" he asked as he stayed next to her.

"No, well…Yeah, I guess that I'm a little tired. Too many people" she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a bit worried. "Not like I care" he added quickly.

"No, I was just…thinking. Remembering old times" she said looking at the stars. Chad did the same, and he also remembered that night.

"Why do we hate each other?" Sonny asked suddenly. Chad looked at her confused. Looking at her chocolate eyes and her beautiful face… _Stupid cute, _Chad thought.

"Well, I won't say that we hate each other… We just can't stand each other" Chad said, still thinking about her question.

"Yeah, but why? We… don't certainly know each other. Since the first moment it's like we just… hate each other. But we'd never know us better" Sonny said. It was more like she was thinking out loud.

"Well, we can help with that" Chad said. Sonny looked at him very confused. Chad started to get close to Sonny, and she started to close her eyes. Their lips were almost grazing when…someone came along.

"Hey Chad, there's someone who wants to…talk to you. Am I breaking something?" a boy said. Sonny remembered him from the time that she spent in McKenzie Falls.

"No, of course not. Who is it?" Chad said without looking at Sonny. He followed his cast mate to the party and Sonny stood there, looking at the stars. She sighed. They almost kissed… Correction: Chad almost kissed her. She blushed and her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sonny? Hey, it's me, Clara!" a happy voice said.

"Clara? Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to hear your voice! How are you? How are things going there?" Sonny asked smiling. Clara was her favorite cousin. She lived in Spain, but she usually spent summers at Wisconsin. The last summer, she couldn't because she was in a summer course on London. She missed her so much.

"Very good! We have some holidays here so I was thinking…how about visiting my cousin in Hollywood?"

"Oh, that would be awesome! When are you coming?" Sonny asked excited.

"Probably next week. I can't believe I'm going to Hollywood to visit my cousin!"

"Me neither! Oh, I'm dying to see you, Claire!" Sonny said. 'Claire' was her nickname for her cousin.

"Me too, Sonny! Oh, by the way, congratulations for the trophy! I've just read it on the internet"

"Oh, thank you so much! Will you call me when you know when you're coming?"

"Sure. Well, I have to hang up. My mom's telling me that this is so expensive"

"Ok. Kisses!"

"Bye, _primita!_" Clara said. Then they both hung up. Sonny smiled. At least she forgot the ruined moment with Chad for a while.

**---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---**

**Waw, what do you think? In the next chapter, I'll appear ^^ (yeah, I'm Clara :D) Thank you so much to ComputerGirl12 for her review. It means a lot to me! And to all people who added my story to "Favourite Story". Thank yooooou!**

**I'm sorry again for my bad spelling. I hope you can understand it xD**

**Oh, and _primita_ means "little cousin" in Spanish. It's like a sweet word (well, I think you get it. It's a little hard for me to explain ^//^)**

**Tell me what do you think, please!**

**Reviews = happy girl Happy girl = more story  
**

Thanks for reading!!!

**---**


End file.
